


Faire taire la souffrance

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fighting Spirit, Gen, Madness, Psychological Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaincre ses démons en en devenant un.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faire taire la souffrance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Faire taire la souffrance

 **Personnages :** Masque de Mort

 **Rating :** PG13/T

 **Nombre de mots :** 1 360

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Nous dirons qu’il s’agit là d’une sorte de séquelle à _Ces cris qui s’élèvent dans la nuit_ (je ne sais pas ce que j’ai à vouloir donner des suites à mes OS, mais bon…). Peut malgré tout se lire seul. Posté à la va vite pour cause d’empaquetage cette semaine.

 

**Faire taire la souffrance**

Suspendue à ses lèvres, la plainte ne cessait d’enfler au creux de sa poitrine. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent profondément dans les dalles minérales. Il pouvait déceler la brisure de ses os au fur et à mesure que se creusait le marbre. Qui avait dit que la force provenait d’une cause juste ? Foutaises. Parfois, la peur, la douleur, une conscience à vif offraient une puissance identique, sinon supérieure du fait que l’enjeu n’était rien moins que soi-même. Sa tête s’écrasa contre le sol, en frappes répétées, fendillant la pierre qui n’avait jamais rencontré pareil déchaînement de violence.

Dehors, le ciel d’été se chargeant d’obscurité déferlait sur le Sanctuaire, emportant avec lui son cortège d’ombres.

Masque de Mort se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler – un goût de fer envahit sa bouche. Ses yeux s’injectèrent de sang cependant que ses pupilles outremer se réduisaient à deux têtes d’épingle. Ainsi lui restait-il encore une once de compassion. Tantôt, il avait vu défiler dans son temple la silhouette d’Aiolia qui s’était efforcée d’être aussi discrète qu’un souffle – en pure perte. Dans pareil état, les sens du Cancer s’en retrouvaient décuplés. Le bruit des pas du Grec se répercutaient comme cent poignards lancés à l’intérieur de son crâne. Ses yeux, perçant les chairs, décelaient chez le Lion une lumière dont lui-même était dépourvu, et qui n’avait pour seul effet que l’aveugler un peu plus, lui qui n’était déjà qu’ombre. Plus mortifiant encore avait été le regard lancé par son pair, empreint de tristesse, de pitié, de compassion… de colère… de colère ? peut-être bien. Contre lui-même de ne pas être en mesure d’aider un homme qui en avait visiblement tant besoin. Colère contre le Pope, à laquelle venait sans doute se mêler le souvenir de la perte de son frère ? Colère contre ses semblables, de rester sourds à la douleur du Cancer ? Contre Shaka dont la maison sentant l’encens et le jasmin le rendait ignorant de la puanteur régnant chez son alter ego. Contre Camus ou Shura préférant aux souffrances de l’Italien celles des personnages de leurs romans adorés. Ou contre Aldébaran, qui ne rechignait jamais à s’occuper d’un chat errant, mais qui craignait tout autant la morsure d’un chien enragé. Mais de fait, en quoi Aiolia était-il différent d’eux, lui qui s’accrochait à la perte de son frère et à son envie de bien faire pour s’éloigner des douleurs qui lui étaient épargnées ?

Quoiqu’il en fut, sensible à la peine d’Aiolia, Masque de Mort avait décidé de ne pas lui faire subir une fois de plus ses hurlements de bête. A moins qu’il ne se soit agi là d’un élan de fierté issue de la pitié infâmante dont il avait été l’objet. Un Chevalier d’Or – pour ce que cela valait – pouvait-il se permettre de montrer ainsi sa faiblesse à la face du monde ? Une réponse lui apparut dans son triste constat : se battre, conserver sa dignité, c’était là son devoir – en tout cas envers lui-même.

Dans l’enceinte du Sanctuaire, la nuit, dégoulinant des toits des temples atteignit le cœur des maisons. Mais il y avait pour un homme tel que lui des ombres plus sombres que les ténèbres elles-mêmes et que, probablement, il était le seul en mesure de percevoir. Celles-ci, hôtesses des murs, rampaient vers lui en hurlant, se contorsionnant de manière obscène, se tordant et s’enroulant autour des piliers. Leurs yeux, vides de tous regards mais pourtant tournés vers un seul objet : cette forme lamentable qui se tenait agenouillée sur des pierres que la fraîcheur nocturne commençait à gagner. De leurs bouches desséchées, de leurs lèvres arides sortaient des paroles susurrées comme des versets maléfiques, brûlant son esprit. Elles lui disaient sa misère, lui reprochaient ses crimes et ses actes, exposaient sa honte et son inhumanité, le blâmaient pour leur mort.

Le Cancer tenta de se boucher les oreilles, mais son geste était par trop vain. Il n’y avait pas de remède contre la mort. La nuit, en pareilles occasions, c’était dans le Puits des Enfers qu’il se retrouvait, à son corps défendant, pour y subir les supplices que lui-même avait pu infliger avec tant de délices. Il n’y avait pourtant aucune satisfaction dans les agissements des âmes de ses victimes, simplement une haine aux allures de devoir, mue par un instinct qui ne faisait que les dépasser.

Son poing se leva, se rabattant à plusieurs reprises sur le sol cependant qu’un hurlement rauque s’échappa de sa gorge, propre à déchirer ses poumons. Se battre, conserver sa dignité. Faire cesser le chaos de ces nuits de misère. Non pas pour délester la conscience de ceux qui à ses côtés étaient incapables de l’aider, mais pour faire comprendre à ces âmes décharnées que leurs plaintes – tortionnaires de son sommeil – ne lui servait de rien. Pour leur montrer qui il était réellement, et de quelle étoffe dévoyée il était fait.

Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il se tint droit quoiqu’à genoux devant ses victimes. Bientôt, agité par sa volonté, le Cancer se retrouva tout à fait debout, immobile dans la tempête d’esprits hurlants se déchaînant autour de lui. Ils voulaient lui faire payer ? Qu’ils s’en montrent dignes. Une lueur insane déborda de son regard d’animal. Un nouveau cri s’éleva, de défi cette fois-ci. Les ombres s’immobilisèrent comme étonnées.

Il était déjà trop tard.

Dans son doigt dansait une flammèche bleutée dont la lumière ne cessa de s’intensifier. Comme attirées par cette puissance stupéfiante, certaines âmes parmi les plus faibles se retrouvèrent aspirées par ce pouvoir qui les broya impitoyablement. Bientôt, sa main flamboyante s’éleva au-dessus de sa tête, tourna autour de lui dans un ballet macabre. A chaque mouvement, une ombre trépassait, ou se voyait jetée à terre, vaincue. Au milieu de ce chaos infernal, un silence de mort régnait. Au centre du silence, un rire sourdait, macabre, grinçant, sardonique, dément…

Masque de Mort rouvrit les yeux. Les murs de sa maison se tenaient immobiles autour de lui, cadre rassurant. Sur les parois de marbre et de grès, sur le sol et le plafond, incrustés dans les piliers, des visages, par dizaines, par centaines, l’air triste et douloureux, accentuant d’autant la joie du Sicilien.

Il resta de nombreuses heures ainsi, plongé qu’il était dans la contemplation malsaine de ces masques qui étaient comme autant de trophées à sa gloire. Désormais, il était en paix et les regards désespérés de ses victimes étaient comme autant d’assurances allégeant son esprit d’une pesanteur qui l’emprisonnait depuis de trop nombreuses années.

S’arrachant enfin à son examen, Masque de Mort sortit de sa maison, s’arrêtant à quelques pas des premières marches à même de le mener au temple suivant. Dans l’habitation jouxtant la cinquième maison, les volets étaient clos et son propriétaire semblait dormir du sommeil du juste. Une paix dont il ne savait probablement pas profiter comme cela se devait, car après tout, que connaissait-il de la douleur ? Pas de ces douleurs qui affectent tout un chacun quand l’ordre des choses vous arrache un être cher ou vous plonge dans la misère. Non, Masque de Mort, lui, avait goûté de ces tourments dont il était le seul responsable, qu’il avait tenu à bout de bras.

Son regard s’éleva encore, plus haut, plus loin. Dans l’obscurité piètrement contredite par la lune, contre la façade uniforme du palais du Pope, une faible lueur vacillait. Il n’était pas le seul dans le Sanctuaire à être hanté par ses crimes. Certains, cependant, étaient plus lourds que d’autres, à moins qu’il n’appartienne qu’au Cancer le secret de s’en débarrasser.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu parviens à les combattre, tes démons ? »

Il voulut de nouveau éclater de rire avant de se rappeler combien la nuit était avancée, voulait-il réellement laisser croire qu’il était encore un dément ? Un grain de folie éclata toutefois dans son esprit, il était vainqueur et n’avait plus cure de l’opinion de quiconque. Dans la moiteur du ciel, au sein de la nuit d’été, un rire fou se propagea, faisant vibrer le ciel et taire les cigales, réveillant tout ce qui dormait au sein du Sanctuaire et qui garda pour longtemps le souvenir de cet éclat.


End file.
